Kai Anderson
| aliases = | continuity = American Horror Story | series = American Horror Story: Cult | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Brookfield Heights, Michigan | associations = Fear Is Truth | known relatives = Scott Anderson Julie Anderson Winter Anderson Rudy Vincent | status = | born = | died = 2017 | 1st appearance = "Election Night" | final appearance = "Great Again" | actor = Evan Peters }} is a fictional whack-a-doodle featured in the FX Network anthology series American Horror Story. He is one of the main characters seen in the season seven storyline, "Cult". Played by actor Evan Peters, he first appeared in the season premiere episode, "Election Night". Biography Kai Anderson grew up in in or near the neighborhood of Brookfield Heights in a city in Michigan. He lived with his older brother Rudy and his sister, Winter. A life of abuse and neglect had an adverse affect on Kai's psyche. As an adult, he became enamored with presidential hopeful, Donald Trump, and was overjoyed after Trump won the 2016 election and became President of the United States. His psychiatrist, Bebe Babbitt, fueled Kai's ambitions, which included promoting a sexually charged environment that would result in women unleashing their rage in a nation-wide backlash against Trump. The belief was that such a thing would plunge the world into anarchy. To bring together Kai's vision of anarchy, he began to cultivate a group of followers that came to regard him as some sort of cult leader. This included his sister, Winter, as well as reporter Beverly Hope, former cashier Gary K. Longstreet, and several others. One of Kai's strategies was to create an air of fear and paranoia in Brookfield Heights. His followers and he dressed up in gruesome clown costumes, and committed a string of murders, which included the Chang family, as well as an ambitious reporter named Serina Belinda. Kai then took to the political arena, beginning with a bid for city council. He manipulated events by sabotaging the reputation of his rivals, and by generating sympathy among the masses by staging his own failed assassination attempt. A woman named Ally Mayfair-Richards, who was nearly driven insane as a result of the cult's actions, decided to fight back by infiltrating the cult, pretending to be a member. She secretly collaborated with the F.B.I., which resulted in a raid of Anderson's home, and Kai was arrested. Some eighteen months later, Kai managed to develop a new group of followers in prison. With the help of his new cultists, he succeeded in breaking out of prison. Kai went to a television studio where Ally Mayfair-Richards was engaging in a political debate with another opponent. Kai attempted to kill Ally at the debate, but was distracted after seeing that his gun was actually unloaded. One of Kai's former followers, Beverly Hope, came up behind Kai and shot him in the back of the head, killing him. American Horror Story: Great Again Notes & Trivia * * Playing the role of Kai Anderson is actor Evan Peters' eighth role on American Horror Story. In the season one storyline, "Murder House", he played another psychotic ghost by the name of Tate Langdon. In season two's, "Asylum", he played a mental patient named Kit Walker. In "Coven", from season three, Peters played a reanimate named Kyle Spencer. On the season four story-arc, "Freak Show", he played Lobster Boy Jimmy Darling. In "Hotel", he played James March. In "Roanoke", he portrayed Edward Philippe Mott in re-enactments of the faux-documentary "My Roanoke Nightmare" as well as Edward's actor, Rory Monahan, later in the season. * Kai always initiates members into his cult using a pinky swear, which establishes honesty between both parties involved. * Kai is one of six characters portrayed by Evan Peters throughout the season. The others are real-life figures such as Andy Warhol, Marshall Applewhite, David Koresh, Jim Jones and Charles Manson, who appears in the final two episodes of the season. See also External Links Appearances References